Hidden Tendencies: Annoyance
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A year has passed since we last saw our favourite couple; however when a situation arises will emotions be able to remain hidden? Or will they be brought out into the open? Only time with tell, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back to my Hidden series. If truth be told I have had this story sitting idle for a couple of years now. But I couldn't do anything with it as I hadn't finished Hidden Tendencies; also don't worry this is only a little story compared to Hidden Tendencies. It's just part of my Cedric and Hermione series that I wanted to share with you. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Someone's keen" I heard a voice say. I turned my head and I noticed that a large smirk spread across Ginny's face.

I couldn't help but smile at her; she had always wound me up when it came to Cedric. Especially when it was getting close for me spending time with him; and I didn't think she was ever going to stop being like an annoying little sister to me.

I sighed as my I let my mind return back to my train of thought; I knew things were going to change when I went back to school without him. The last year at Hogwarts had been so perfect; yes we had that horrible woman Umbridge trying to rule the school; and there was that frightful business at the Ministry. But I was just glad that we had all managed to get through it best way we could. Harry was currently upstairs with Ron; since getting back from the Ministry Harry had been very quiet. Which was very understandable; he had just lost Sirius. We all had a service for him so we could all say goodbye properly; I do believe that this helped all Sirius's friends and family but he was going to be a great miss to us all.

This also made me worry about Cedric; he was going to join his father in the department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Yes I knew that Cedric could handle himself; I just didn't like the fact that anything could happen to him. There were rumours that the Ministry had spies in it; and it would break my heart if anything was to happen to Cedric.

"Gin behave" I stated as I looked back out of the window.

"What?" she asked innocently which made me look back at her.

"You only saw Cedric two weeks ago" she reminded me.

"Two weeks too long if you ask me" I groaned as I started to think about seeing Cedric at my parents at the start of the summer holidays.

"And does it really count if my parents were there?" I asked as I pursed my lips together. Yes me and Cedric weren't going to be all over each other in front of my parents; I just think that we had gotten used to spending time on our own. We had been a couple just over a year and a half now; and I couldn't wait to see him before I went back to Hogwarts.

"Well that depends really" she teased.

"On what?" I asked innocently.

"What you were doing?" she joked as she playfully shoved me.

"Ginny!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she shrugged.

"Do you always have to wind me up about that?" I whined as I nervously brushed some loose and very bushy hair behind my right ear.

"Yes; because that is what best friends do" she said as she wrapped her left arm around my shoulders.

"Especially after catching you two making out last year" she smirked.

"You two really don't care who knows about you now" she chuckled as she tightened her left arm around me.

"Nope" I smiled and I started to get lost in the memory of Harry, Ginny and Ron catching me and Cedric on one of our dates.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _"_ _I have missed you so much" I smiled meekly as I snuggled into Cedric's chest. We were currently sitting on a dark, dusky yellow picnic blanket by the Black Lake. We hadn't seen each other for nearly a week; but this was due to Cedric revisiting for his N.E.W.T.S. and I was revising for my O.W.L.S. I wouldn't expect any different as these exams were very important – we just didn't like to be apart from each other for very long._

 _"_ _Me too" he answered and we smiled warmly at each other._

 _"_ _I wish I could have seen you more" he pouted as I felt his right hand start to slowly stroke the bottom of my back._

 _"_ _Cedric your N.E.W.T.S. are important" I reminded him._

 _"_ _I know; I guess it's just-" he started before he pursed his lips together._

 _"_ _Just?" I prompted._

 _"_ _The closer I get to my N.E.W.T.S. the closer I am to finishing school" he stated._

 _"_ _Yes" I advised as I pulled him closer to me. Me and Cedric had already discussed this a number of times already. It was going to be hard only being able to see Cedric during Hogsmede visits. But we would get through it together; our relationship was always going to be worth it._

 _"_ _We agreed that we wouldn't dwell on this; we want to enjoy this last year at school together" I said soothingly hoping that this was reassure the pair of us._

 _"_ _It's going to be hard not seeing you as much but we will get through it" I added._

 _"_ _Of course we will my perfect girl" he smiled and I couldn't help but giggle at him._

 _"_ _Like we have already said we can write; and there is always Hogsmede visits" he said as he continued to stroke my back slowly._

 _"_ _Yeah" I advised as I looked down and snuggled into his chest._

 _"_ _But let's concentrate on right now" I dismissed as I started to slowly stroke his chest with my right hand._

 _"_ _Yeah" Cedric answered as he took my right hand from his chest and he interlocked our fingers together._

 _"_ _I love you Mione" he said lovingly before he brought my right hand to his mouth and he pressed a tender kiss to the back of my hand._

 _"_ _I love you too my dashing white knight" I said as I looked up at him and smiled._

 _"_ _Oh you charmer you" he teased before he crushed his lips against mine and we fell into a series of long and loving kisses. At some point me and Cedric shifted our positions so we were more tangled together. I couldn't help but moan against his lips as he flicked his tongue against the roof of my mouth. I went to return the favour but we abruptly broke apart when we heard a familiar voice._

 _"_ _Oh I'm so sorry!" Ginny exclaimed and I watched as she, Ron and Harry all nervously looked away._

 _"_ _Oh" Cedric muttered as he loosened his arms from me slightly._

 _"_ _Erm" I added as I smoothed my hair down at bit._

 _"_ _Hi guys" I said nervously._

 _"_ _Hello Mione" Ron answered meekly._

 _"_ _What are you three doing here?" I enquired as I pulled one brow up in confusion._

 _"_ _We are going to see Hagrid" Harry advised._

 _"_ _I see" I noted and I felt my stomach burn at our current embarrassment._

 _"_ _Well you kids enjoy yourselves" Cedric smiled._

 _"_ _We will" Ginny smiled._

 _"_ _I don't think we need to say the same to you two" she winked at us._

 _"_ _Ginny!" me and Ron exclaimed._

 _"_ _Whatever" she teased as she walked away. I watched as Ron and Harry both smiled at me before they followed her; I then heard Cedric chuckle and I looked up at him._

 _"I can't believe that" he laughed as he dragged his right hand through his hair._

 _"Really? This isn't the first time they have caught us" I laughed back._

 _"And it probably won't be the last" he returned as he pulled me back into a hug. We then cuddled into each other and started to enjoy each other's company once more - making the most of our limited time at school together._

* * *

"Mione" I heard a voice say which started to pull me out of my daydream.

"Hmmm" I grunted.

"Mione!" I heard the same voice say a little bit louder. I felt my body suddenly freeze and when I looked over to the other side of the kitchen I saw Cedric standing there - with my favourite crooked smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just wanted to add a note that I have added on my other recently posted stories. I am only going to post introductions like these when I feel you need them. I hope you enjoy where I am going with this story. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Cedric!" I exclaimed as a large grin spread across my face. I felt my stomach start to flutter at the sight of him. I couldn't get over how he made me feel after all this time; however I knew one thing - I never wanted it to change. So with this thought in mind I quickly ran up to him and I wrapped my arms eagerly around his waist.

"I'm guessing you've missed me" he teased as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Maybe" I said happily as I snuggled into his chest.

"She's only been looking out of the window for the last hour, two maybe" I heard Ginny tease so I looked at her and pouted.

"Gin" I wined.

"What?" she asked innocently. "It's cute" she added with a warm smile. I heard Cedric chuckle and when I looked up at him I watched as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face.

"Very cute" he noted.

"Well can you blame me?" I asked incredulously as I moved my arms from his waist and wrapped them around his neck. "I haven't seen you in ages" I reminded him sadly.

"I know" he sighed. "I'm sorry" he answered.

"It's not your fault" I dismissed. "Work and school gets in the way" I sighed.

"Yes" he confirmed before he pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Well we have the next few days together" he smiled down at me.

"Yes" I grinned,

"So I am guessing you'll be stealing Mione away?" Ginny teased again and me and Cedric both looked at her.

"Yes" Cedric answered. "Sorry Ginny" he stated.

"It's ok" she smiled. "I know you need time together" she added. "She's going to be like a lovesick otter pup when we go back" she winked at me. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when we all heard a voice erupt upstairs.

"Ginny Weasley!" Mrs Weasley called.

"Yes Mother!" Ginny shouted.

"Can you come here please?" she called again.

"Coming!" Ginny confirmed. "I guess this is my cue to go" she sighed as she threw us both a pleading look. "See you later" she added as she started to make her way towards the staircase in the Burrow.

"See you later" me and Cedric said together. I heard her chuckle at us before she ran eagerly up the stairs to go and see her mother. The room then fell into silence and me and Cedric then smiled fondly at each other. It had been some time since we last saw each other and I couldn't wait to spend some time with him.

"And now we are all alone" he grinned.

"Yes" I smiled.

"Come here" he said and he crushed his lips against mine and we shared a long and loving kiss against my lips. I couldn't help but smile against his lips as our lips continued to work against each other's. I let Cedric deepen the kiss but I quickly heard footsteps and someone gasp that made us both pull apart.

"Oh I'm sorry" Harry said nervously.

"Hi Harry" Cedric said nervously as I smiled meekly at them. "Hi Ron" he added.

"Hi Cedric" they said together.

"Hi" Harry answered as mine and Cedric's arms dropped from each other.

"Hi" Ron added as he pursed his lips together. Yes Cedric and Ron's relationship wasn't as strained as it was when me and Cedric first started our relationship but I could still tell that Ron had a problem with the age gap at times. I knew that he felt like this because he cared; but that didn't stop it being awkward at times.

"We didn't hear you arrive" Harry said obviously trying to change the subject.

"I just got here" Cedric advised before we all fell into a very awkward silence.

"Well we are just going to go out to the gardens" I explained.

"Ok" Ron nodded. "See you later I guess" he smiled meekly.

"See you" I said as Cedric slid his left hand into my right.

"Bye" Cedric said and I led Cedric through the kitchen and out of the Burrow so we could start our time together - finally.


	3. Chapter 3

"So here we are" Cedric grinned as we both walked to the edge of the field in one of the many vast fields on the Burrow.

"Here we are" I answered as we both sat down.

"So how have you been?" he questioned. "You know after all this Ministry stuff-" he prompted.

"Well we are all still out of sorts-" I started to explain as my mind started to spitefully show me what had happened at the Ministry. "Harry is crippled with guilt due to what happened to Sirius" I explained as I pursed my lips together and looked down at the bright green grass on the meadow.

"Yes" I heard Cedric say. "But things will get better with time" he offered. "And we will get him through it" he added.

"Yeah" I muttered. "We will" I agreed as I looked up at him and smiled meekly. "We just all miss him so much" I finished as I sighed.

"What you need to do Hermione is concentrate on the good memories-" he started. "Not the bad" he added. "Knowing the man that Sirius was-" he continued. "He's not going to want us all wallowing" he finished.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Your right" I agreed as we cuddled together.

"How's the Ministry now?" I questioned as I snuggled into his chest.

"It's getting better" he advised. "Fudge's days are numbered though" he advised and I quickly looked up at him.

"How?" I questioned.

"Well he's painted Harry and Dumbledore as villains all year and people don't like that" he explained.

"Well they didn't stop him at the time" I stressed.

"Yes because no one wanted to believe that you-know-who was back" Cedric countered

"They clinged onto this belief. You can't really blame them, can you?" he asked sadly.

"Not really" I stated. "No" I added. "But at least people know now" I finished. I will admit that I hoped that things were now going to get better at the fact that people now believed Harry and Professor Dumbledore. But a lot of things didn't need to happen if people just believed them in the first place!

"Yes" he replied as he cupped the right hand side of my face with his left and we both smiled fondly at each other.

"I have missed you so much" he cooed as he eyes continued to burn into mine.

"Likewise Ced" I muttered. "Come here" I replied and I quickly pressed my lips against his and we fell into a long and loving series of kisses. I felt Cedric's hand start to roam over my body so I decided to mirror his actions and pull him closer to me. I knew that as soon as he heard what had happened at the Ministry he was going to try and get to me; and he was able to come and see me for a few hours. But right now was different - nothing or no one was going to stop us spending some much needed time together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here they are" we heard a voice say which made us break apart. When we looked to where the voice was coming from and I saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, George and Fred all walking towards us with broomsticks and other Quidditch supplies in their hands.

"Hey you guys!" Ron said cheerily as he stepped up to us both.

"Hi" he both said nervously as we both dropped from each other and we all shared nervous looks. I could see where this conversation was probably about to go; and to be honest I didn't know how I really felt about it.

* * *

I was right; Ron asked Cedric to play Quidditch with them all; I could see that they all were trying to take Harry's mind of things so I couldn't be too annoyed with them. They asked me to play as well and I turned down the offer; I still didn't like flying that much but I was fine just watching them and keeping score.

Cedric nervously accepted but I could tell that he was within two-minds. He didn't want to come across as rude to our friends but I knew that deep down he wanted to spend his time with me.

All the way through the game I watched as Cedric, Harry and Fred played against Ron, Ginny and George. I couldn't help but smile at the fact at how enthralled they all were in the game; as I made a mental note of the score (which was currently 10 - 8) I watched as Harry had seemed more settled within himself. I know that this would probably pass when they stopped playing but it was nice to see all the same.

So with this in mind I pushed away my annoyance of having my time shortened with Cedric; however I couldn't help but note that Ginny kept throwing concerned looks in my direction.


	5. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

Two hours later I watched as they had all finished their games and they all flew back down to the ground; I watched as Cedric handed back Fred his spare broomstick before he started to make his way back to me.

"Mione!" Ron called. "You coming in?" he asked eagerly. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when Ginny answered for me.

"Come on Ron!" she said as she shoved her older brother. "Hermione is meant to be spending time with Cedric" she reminded him. "It would appear they have things to talk about" she noted.

"Do we?" Cedric asked as he threw me a confused look.

"Do we?" I also asked in confusion.

"You know what I mean Mione" she chuckled as she shoved Ron and I watched as the others started to walk away.

"Mione should I be worried?" Cedric as he sat back down next to me.

"I don't think so" I advised. "If I am being honest I have no idea what Ginny is talking about" I stated.

"Well I could tell that something was bothering you when we were playing" he advised.

"Oh that" I said as I realised what they could be talking about.

"Yes that" he smiled meekly.

"It's nothing really" I dismissed.

"So talk to me about it?" he questioned.

"I guess that I was a little bit annoyed" I admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well we are meant to be spending time together-" I started to explain. "I guess it annoyed me a little bit that you left me" I added. "But then as I watched you all I decided that I was going to think about it another way" I finished.

"Right?" he prompted as he pulled me into a hug.

"You all were helping Harry" I smiled. "And that is what matters" I said. "Not my jealously of not getting to spend with you" I advised with a warm smile hoping that this would reassure him that I wasn't annoyed with him.

"That's my girl" he smiled as he pressed a kiss against the top of my head.

"You are not just the brightest witch of your age" he smiled. "But you are the most kind, considerate and supportive" he added.

"Oh Cedric" I breathed and I pressed my lips back against his. We then fell into a heated make out session however this time the only thing to interrupt us this time was the need to breathe. When we broke apart we then cuddled together and talked aimlessly – enjoying each other's company which felt like the most perfect way to end a sunny afternoon at the Burrow.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for continuing to supporting this series. It does mean a great deal to me. I hope you have enjoyed this story; the next part of our series is getting shared after this one.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOps**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.  
**


End file.
